That Should Be Me
by Jobrowhoa
Summary: A oneshot about Nick's thoughts on Miam, and why Miley should be with him. Based off of the song by Justin Bieber. KINDA a songfic.


The perfect couple. Hollywood's icon view on what love should be. Young love. Two very familiar words in my vocabulary.

Miley and Liam this; Miley and Liam that. They were adorable for each other. They were so perfect for each other. Liam had stolen her heart. That Jonas boy and underwear model were nowhere in her thoughts --- Am I not? Has she forgotten about me?

After so many years, why is it so easy for the public to believe that I'm okay with all of this? Suddenly the minute I go on a golf date with a girl I'm over my ex 100 percent. But that's not the case. Not at all.

That should be me, holding her hand.

Not him. When did he come into the picture? It used to be Nick and Miley ruling the tween dating society.

That should be me.

He shouldn't even be in her life! It was me who helped her through all of her troubles. Who was he just to drop by and sweep her off of her feet?

She's my Cinderella.

This isn't some twisted fairytale. Where's my happy ending? If she's getting one shouldn't I? Shouldn't her happiness be connected with mine? Because it seems to be.

Why is it so hard to believe that I'm not happy with my own situation!

That should be, making her laugh.

I don't care if he was her costar. Her heart was mine. Our breakup was on joint decision. For our own wellbeing. To see her running into his arms, as I mope, it's too much.

It's too much.

I can't move on.

I've tried.

I can't.

Why is it so hard for me to move on? This isn't the first time we've broken each other's hearts. And once I finally think I'm over her, she finds a new boyfriend. A new boyfriend that crushes all of my dreams.

When I sleep, I think of her.

That should be me.

I can't have her. Because she's with him. He's not even happy! I haven't spoken to her. How am I supposed to know if she loves him like she loved me?

She takes to him to movies.

She takes him bike riding.

Does he sing My Girl while with her?

Does he cherish her like she deserves to be?

Why is it that I can't get her out of my head? While am I hopelessly in love? Why can't I do anything about it? Why are my friends and her going out together?

Did you forget everything that we promised? That we decided would happen?

One mistake and I was out. I was far from getting you back.

But I did.

And I lost you.

I can't take it.

That should be me.

I love you. I love you with every ounce of compassion in my 17 year old body. Can you tell me the same thing? Are you honestly in love with that thing?

That should be me, this is so sad.

Are you head over heels for him? Do you write songs for him? Will you write a love duet together? Will you lay in your bed thinking about him for hours? Will you talk on the phone till 4 am? Will you miss him like I miss you?

Will you lie awake in your bed thinking of his smile? His lips? His laugh? Will you, well will you Miley?

Tell me you're over me, and I'll stop.

I'll stop this pathetic game of wanting you with me.

That should be me.

You look into my eyes and tell me you love him. Tell me you don't love me. Can you? Is it possible for you to say? Or will you cry? Become emotional?

I've passed emotional. All of my games, my antics, I'll quit. If you come back to me. If you tell me that you want me, I'll run open armed.

But if not, tell me you're done. Don't lead me on.

Just stop.

Don't take him where we went.

Please, I can't do it.

That should be me.

I won't lie to you. I love you. I was stupid.

And you know what else?

**That should be me.**

**With you, hand in hand.**

**Lips connected.**

**Laughing.**

**Running in the sunset.**

**I need you to tell me you're done.**

**And I'll go.**

**But if not, then come back.**

_I never should have let you go._

**This is just a brief oneshot. It has no dialogue, and if you couldn't tell, it was from Nick's point of view. It's not really a songfic, but you can consider it one… But as much as I'm NOT a Justin Bieber fan I enjoyed the song That Should Be Me, and decided I'd have a little spin at it. : )**

**-Jenna**


End file.
